Present conventional systems do not allow users to perform interactions associated with distribution of resources on user devices. Typically, to perform interactions, a user has to go to a computer terminal provided by an entity and initiate the interactions associated with distribution of resources. Therefore there exists a need for a system to allow the users to perform interactions on user devices.